


The Ultimate Mercy Beginner's Guide

by SexTheHex



Series: Heal Slut Fiction [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Multi, Straight if you're female?, The rest I won't spoil!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: New to Mercy? Here’s an in-depth guide for beginners sure to turn you into a valued teammate in no time!





	The Ultimate Mercy Beginner's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 12/8/17.

##  **The Ultimate Mercy Beginner’s Guide**

A guide by SexTheHex

 

## Character Overview:

Mercy delivers unparalleled support for a team! Playing as Mercy, you’ll be pumping more effective team mates to full health in seconds with just a few clicks of your mouse. You have no offenses, so in exchange, you can also damage boost team mates and make your carries carry you even farther! The downsides of playing Mercy are that you yourself are defenseless and have to cower behind your tanks for any semblance of survivability.

Some say playing Mercy can be hard! Some people think it takes map knowledge, a good sense of team coordination, and nimble dodging skills to play effectively. Don’t worry though, it’s really not that hard. Mercy’s all about riding on the success of your beefier, stronger tanks and making sure they don’t go a second without your care. So long as you stay close and press the mouse button, you should be fine!

Others say that Mercy is a boring class to play that takes little skill. Well, that’s certainly not true! You’re playing Mercy and you’re doing good! And it’s really exciting being helpful to tanks! It gets you all wound up, right? Like not just excited but a bit tingly? Don’t worry honey, that’s all natural. That sensation where getting behind a tank and it just feels good on another level is a sign you’re a Mercy main at heart. Using this guide, you’ll be sure to be the best Mercy you can be and feel that lovely tingle all the time.

 

## Equipment

**Caduceus Staff:**

This is your main tool for healing and helping. Hold down Mouse 1 to heal. Press Mouse 2 to give your healing stream target a damage boost instead. Easy! You should think preemptively for what the situation calls and whether your healing target would prefer being healed or having boosted damage at that moment. I know thinking is a bit hard sometimes, but this is actually super easy to do. If they’re at full health, make the beam blue. If they’re not, make the beam yellow. You’ll be a Mercy master in no time!

**Caduceus Blaster:**

This is among the most lackluster weapons in the game. Don’t try to show off how good your aim is to your tanks. It’s cute for about 5 seconds, but after that, your tank is going to be mad at how you’re not healing him. Play pretend on your own time, honey, and let the real heros do the work.

**Guardian Angel:**

Mercy can effortlessly zip towards any teammates with this ability. Use it to quickly get out of fights or tend to teammates in need. If you’ve strayed just a little too far from your tank, just give this button a tap and you’ll zip right into their big, strong, safe arms. Considering enabling the advanced option to prioritize your healing target with this ability. That way, you don’t even have to look. You can even crash into them butt first if the situation’s a bit hectic.

**Resurrection:**

This is an extremely powerful ability that lets you revive a teammate after they’re eliminated. However, the cooldown on the ability is massive so choose your target wisely! Don’t bother wasting it on wimpy 200 HP DPS and support that won’t be able to sponge damage for you. Get a nice, big tank with a 500HP health bar and lots of armor to protect you. Huge plays like that will be sure to let your tank win the game. Massive resurrections are so much fun.

**Valkyrie:**

Once your team wants to push, it’s time to spread your healing as wide as possible and keep every team member satisfied. Pump them all to full health and dart to who needs you. Keep your tank up with ease with a shorter resurrection cooldown. Just remember that even with all those buffs, you’re still a healer. It’s your responsibility to heal and help your team above all else. You’re nothing without them.

 

## Why Play Mercy?

Before we get much farther, we should establish what good playing Mercy for a long time will do. How will this improve your gamesense, aim, and ability to play other classes? The best part about playing Mercy is that those things don’t matter! You’re free to focus on other things! In particular, you should focus on how good your tanks are at winning matches! Aren’t they great?

That satisfaction when someone says “Good job!” or “Thanks!” should be the driving force behind your play. You’re contributing. You’re liked. You’re loved. The team wouldn’t have any other healer but you sacrificing their time to give them all a boost. It’s almost noble! Well, noble probably isn’t the right word. Though, it’s hard to deny you feel like the queen of the battlefield with so many people loving your work.

It’s simple really. The more hard work and adoration for your team you contribute, the harder they work for you. Push yourself as hard as you can and you’ll be surrounded by strong, energetic, and helpful teammates.

 

## The Mercy Mindset

Part of being successful is all about your mindset. You need to hone your thinking towards only what’s important. In the cacophony of competitive Overwatch, sometimes that’s easy to forget. So let’s take a moment to focus your efforts and focus on what it takes to be a good healer.

Just slowly calm down. Relax. Clear your head of everything else. Stop worrying about silly things like metas and pushes and objectives and let instinct creep over you. Empty your head. Let everything you think you know about playing healer liquefy in your head. Just let it leak out. Let all that stress and excess info fly away.

It’s just you now.  It feels good doesn’t it? Isn’t it just so nice not having to think? It’s wonderful. So calm. So peaceful.

Why don’t you stay like this forever, hmm? Why do you need to ever think again? All you’ve got to do is click that mouse button until their health goes up and up and… bing! You did it! They’re at full heal.

All you gotta do now is just press your mouse button on that big, handsome tank and let him do the work. Yellow when he’s hurt, blue when he’s now. Yellow. Blue. Yellow. Blue…

It feels really good doesn’t it? He’s so happy to have you. Can’t you feel that tingle between your legs? Do you feel it when he smiles at you? When he puts down that big shield just for you? It’s not silly at all, honey, it’s just natural. It’s natural for healing sluts like you to love being all subby. And when we melt away all those excess thoughts and leave your core exposed… that’s what you are! You’re subby. You’re weak. And you love it~ You’re a slut. A submissive. Little. Bitch.

Oooh, does it get you all hard when I call you that? Ahahaha! Wow! You really are pathetic. Don’t worry though honey, tanks love silly horny girls like you. You’re going to be the best healer ever, I’m sure. And you’re going to love every second.

There’s no going back now, you know who you are. No, honey, even if you have boy parts between your legs, that still doesn’t mean you can escape! It doesn’t matter what you think you are. It doesn’t matter if you thought you were a man or a woman before. You’re a subby, cute, slutty heal slut now.

Got it?

Good girl!

 

## Vocabulary

Before we go much further, we have to clearly define some jargon and lingo so you can carefully organize what little information needs to run through your silly head while playing:

**Heal Slut:**

That’s you! The slutty Mercy main in tune with all their true senses and unabashed craving to serve tanks. Nothing makes you happier and hornier than serving bigger, stronger, tanks and tending to their every need. **  
**

**Tank:**

These players are the most important on the whole team! You need them. You need to grovel before them, keep a healing stream on them at all times, and hope they pay you back. You need to offer your body at the drop of the hat to show them how grateful you are for all that they do. They’re your master. They own you. And they’re so. Fucking. Hot. Show them how much you love them.

**DPS:**

Wow, boring! Who cares about that damage output when a big, thick, blue shield is right in front of your face keeping you safe? Just heal them to full, then ignore them. Or don’t heal them. Who cares if they yell at you? Oooh, maybe your tank will even defend you from that too!

**Pussy:**

For girls, this should be self explanatory. Nothing pleases a tank quite like shoving his fat dick up your tight, warm cunt. For boys, this is your asshole. You don’t have a proper vagina like girls, obviously, so instead you need to let tanks use your butt as recklessly as they want. That’s your pussy now!

**Good Girl:**

You’re a good girl! A nice obedient frail little princess that needs to be protected by big strong tanks to be of any use. You love it when anyone calls you a good girl. You should crave it. Being called that should be the objective of any match you’re in from now on. You want to be their little healing princess and tend to all of their needs. And I do mean ALL of their needs. If one of your tanks wants to take out a bad round on your throat, you oblige. If someone wants to fuck your ass after a tough win, you let them. Don’t even think about denying them! You’re such a fucking useless waste of space if you don’t let them do everything they want! You owe it to them. You decided to be a dumb little healer girl.

I think a few of you might be wondering: “Hold on, I’m a guy! What about me?” Well princess, I’m sorry to inform you, but no self respecting man wants to play healer. I’m sorry you have to figure it out this way, but you’re a prissy little slutty bitch no different from the rest of the girls! It’s time to give in and give up. You’re a dirty, slutty, good little girl built to please stronger men.

When your throat is being used like a dirty sock with a tank recklessly slamming his veiny meat in and out of you, you’ll know your place. You’ll feel it. This is who you are, this is what your body is built for. You’re a cumdump for big strong men and their massive cocks.

**Objective:**

That’s the thing your tank gets on and captures. He’s really good at it! Better yet, you can stand on it too and pretend like you’re helping!

 

## Cosmetic Options

**Outfit:**

Dress up is fun, isn’t it! It feels so nice to wear those pretty clothes, huh? Your tank’s going to love it! Your default colors are probably the best to wear. They really draw attention to your ass. Who would ever think this is professional medical garb anyway? Really the whole outfit screams “See this ass? It’s yours.” rather than “I’m a doctor who can heal you”.

Those terribly combat inefficient heels on your feet also serve a purpose. You can audibly reaffirm to your tank where you are at all times. Feel free to make that lovely clicking sound as often as you like. Boys love it.

If you feel like spicing things up and showing even more skin, the Winged Victory outfit is lovely! Now instead of having to rip through that spandex on your suit to grope your naked body, they just have to dive underneath a cloth! The imp skins are wonderful too and leave little about your personality to the imagination.

**Makeup:**

Makeup is very important! Be sure to put on bright ruby red lipstick that makes your dicksucking lips look as plump and irresistable as possible. Cover up any blemishes with concealer. Apply mascara and eye shadow diligently. Side on more rather than less. The more makeup you apply, the more you’ll be able to have it smear and run when your eyes are watering from a thick cock in your throat.

**Chastity:**

This one’s for all of our boys gearing up to be fun-loving empty headed healers. Because you’ll be using your pussy to satisfy tanks, you really should get use to getting off to that alone. Just a little ways up your butt is something called your p-spot that makes you feel just as good as a girl getting her g-spot hit! Since you are a girl, you really ought to be cumming like a girl. Penetration without penile stimulation is the only way for good heal sluts! So go ahead and buy a cage, wrap up that pathetic little pea shooter you called a dick, and make sure tanks never have to see it. Got it? Good girl!

 

## Strategy

One might assume that as the healer, it’s your responsibility to micromanage all the information about your team. Ult percentages, rez cooldowns, coordinating pushes, etc.

Don’t. You listen to what the tank says. You rez him when he asks you to. You keep him healed as high as you can. You giggle and celebrate whenever he gets a bunch of kills. You tell him how horny it gets you when he makes you win. Your brain isn’t good for thinking. Thinking is for people who have to aim and shoot and make split second decisions! You’re good for pressing buttons and looking cute. You’re a stupid little princess who should just shut up and let other people do that big bad headachey smart stuff for you.

 

## Communication

Proper communication is key! If you don’t own a mic, don’t bother playing support. You need to convey to your team what you’re doing at all times.

A good way to start is by letting your shrill, girly voice boom through the mic and letting all of your teammates know what’s going on. You’re a delicate girl who can’t stand to fight, so you’re healing everyone and offering to pleasure their every need in exchange.

Pleasuring yourself is also encouraged! Shoving fat dildos and mewling over your mic about how much you love cocks inside you is great! Your tank will get all steamy and cute and work even harder to secure the round like the wonder he is. And again, for boys, this means masturbating purely with your pussy. Under no circumstances should you be grabbing your cock. Jerking off is what men do; what tanks do. Now, are you either of those things? That’s correct! You’re smart for such a silly girl.

The most powerful tool… the only tool at your disposal is sex. Every word you say over the mic should be saturated in fuck. Lace your tone to leave nothing for the imagination. Be cute. Be sexy. Be you. Be a heal slut. Make every word feel like your next action could be pulling someone’s pants down and going to work.

 

## Entertainment

Some matches are effortless stomps. There’s no shame in that, it just means that your tank is doing their job and carrying his team properly. As such, there’s going to be very little action on while you slowly push the payload from one end of the map for another. Your tanks work so hard to win, you can’t have them bored! In situations where prolonged sloppy blowjobs and manic fucking sessions aren’t an option, your body should be fully readied to be explored.

Be sure to train daily to turn your rump into a soft, sizeable, squeezable stress relief for your darling tank. Let him smack those hips you worked so hard for! And don’t you dare flinch or cry if he spanks you rump with a one handed slap so hard. Bite your lip if you must. Preferably you should moan like the horny little girl you are and let heavy breaths pour from your mouth. Your tank will love it. Make him know his carrying makes you horny. He’s your team’s greatest asset, so you ought to use your assets to please him.

Big, bouncy breasts are also a wonderful way to satisfy your tank. If her grips your chest, let him play with those slutty titties to his whim. Giggle and tease him. Tell him you’d love to have a cock shoved between your mammaries later on. The only real issue here as that not all slutty healers are equally endowed. That doesn’t give flat chested whores an excuse to be inferior, far from it. It means your going to have to find a way to make your chest more appealing. Implants are an option. There’s likely some way to expand your breasts. You’ve got the science to revive people on hand, growing titflesh can’t be too hard. Leave that to the smart people to figure out, though. Your tank will make you get bigger titties at his discretion. And of course, for our boy heal sluts, you’re not except from this at all. If your tank wants his slutty femboy healer to be hauling around back-breaking G-cups for his amusement, you’re just going to have to learn how to walk in heels with that extra weight, sweetie!

 

## Interacting with Other Support

Try and act some semblance of modest around other support to save your tank some embarrassing explanations. Fix your hair, wipe off smeared makeup, swallow the cum in your mouth, etc. If they start healing your tank, try not to get too jealous. Just reassure yourself they might be good at healing, but they’ll never be able to plunge their face down a cock like you. You stifle your gag reflex like a good girl! Can they do that? Can they do that and touch your owner’s balls with your chin? Nu-uh. That’s why you’re the best healer.

Of course, this is only for most supports. If you spy another heal slut sporting angel wings and heels like yourself, feel free to be your true self. Be chatty! Talk about boy and make up and how  big your tanks cocks are! If they’re without their tank, why not make it a threesome? One heals and one damage boosts. Now neither of you have to think! You just get to giggle and show your tank how much you appreciate their hard work.

When it comes to attending to their hard, throbbing work, try and get a little creative. One mouth on the cock, one mouth on the balls is fine and all, but do experiment. The one of you on your tank’s balls could start giving a rimjob and tickle those oh so sensitive nerves. Maybe you could even give your tank a face full of heal slut ass! Or, maybe if your tank wants to rub one out himself, you could put on a show. Grab each others arms and start a double anal dildo fucking session. Or perhaps just wrap in each others arms and make out like the horny deviant Rezbians you two are.

 

## Winning and Losing

After a hard fought match by your teammates, the game ends! It really doesn’t matter if you won or lost. You get treated the same way.

Your tank, your poor lovely tank that spent the whole game carrying your cute little ass is all bruised and battered by that whole experience. You’ve shown him thanks all game with your lewd displays, but all of that up until now has just been foreplay. It’s time for the main event. Get on your knees. It’s time to do some fucking work.

Lean in. Look up at him. Kiss his cock. Good girl. Don’t worry about smearing your makeup. He loves it. Give another kiss. A lick. Take his glans into your mouth. Lick them. Explore every bit of it. Taste it. Good girl.

Now go farther down. Shove your mouth down the length. Deeper. Deeper. More. All the way! Good girls don’t gag, just cry your little eyes out and take it! All the way down… I said all the way! He did so much for you he deserves your entire fucking throat! That’s it. Gooood girl! All the way down his cock like a good little princess! Look how happy he is!

Now, up. Climb up. Slowly. Let him watch those lips paint his cock red with your lipstick. Up to the head. Pop off of it with a nice loud sloppy noise. Good girl~ Now right back down. Faster this time. I don’t care it it hurts honey, this is what you’re built for! You’re a jizz sleeve to help pent up boys relax! Faster. Let that cock fucking wreck your throat. Slam it in like it’s your pussy! That’s it, That’s it!

Now look at him. He’s all worked up. You got him moaning and hard just from your slutty face. Now it’s time for a proper healing. To heal him by letting him pump all that stress and soreness down your eager pussy.

Turn around. Face down. Keep your ass raised. Spread your cheeks. Lube if you must. Show him your pride. Show him your tingling little heal slut pussy and beg him to fuck you. Plead for him to mount you. Make him shove your face into the ground and fuck you like an animal in heat!

Take it! Let him shove it in there as hard as he can! Let him spread your inner walls and claim every inch of your body. Pant, moan, groan, yes! Good girl, oh god, you’re such a good girl! Lose yourself. Scream obscenities. Beg him to pump a baby in you, even if he’s fucking your ass. Give him the world. Show him you love him! He worked so hard, and you get to just ride his coattails. Make him know how much you love him. Give him your body! Drain him dry! God, it feels so good doesn’t it? Cum together. Get off with your obscene healer pussy and cum!

That’s it. Good girl. Goooood giiiirl~ Let it all out. Feel your tank pump you full of seed. It feels so nice, right? It feels so good cumming like a proper healing queen, hmm? And the best part is, you’re just another game away from worshipping a tank all over again. You better hurry and reque! There are so many powerful tanks out there trying to grind SR, you might as well give them a cute butt to grind against~


End file.
